Sunset
by Neresia
Summary: Cuddy organise un séminaire auquel Cameron n'est pas conviée. Comment cette dernière va-t-elle s’y prendre pour mettre hors course l'un des invités et partir à sa place, et pourquoi est-elle aussi sarcastique ? Pas vraiment de spoilers, Hameron


**Chapitre 01 : Formalités**

Onze heures trente.  
Cameron et Foreman discutaient du nouveau cas, tandis que Thirteen et Kutner étaient partis faire des examens complémentaires. Taub ? Il s'était volatilisé depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, nul ne savait où.

House, lui, était dans son bureau, jouant avec sa console de jeu, lorsque Cuddy entra en trombe dans la salle de diagnostic. Elle fit signe au diagnosticien de les rejoindre.

« J'aurais seulement fait une note de service si cette année, le séminaire, réunissant d'ordinaire uniquement les directeurs, ne requérait pas aussi les quatre meilleurs médecins de l'hôpital et… »

« Ça va, on a compris. Elle dure combien de temps votre réunion d'idiots ? » l'interrompit House.

Cuddy soupira. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, pas ce matin en tout cas…

« Deux semaines. Foreman, vous venez aussi. »

« Qui sont les deux autres ? » l'interrogea ce dernier.

« Wilson et… »

« Si Jimmy est de la partie, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer ! » s'écria House, le sourire aux lèvres.

Déjà qu'il se voyait bien harceler Cuddy pendant toute la durée du séjour, histoire de le lui faire regretter, alors si son ami était de la partie, il pourrait lui laisser la « chance » de prendre sa place pour toutes les affaires administratives.

« House ! » répliqua la directrice.

« Il faut bien que je puisse m'amuser ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit, Foreman sur ses talons. Le diagnosticien reprit sa partie, mais c'était sans compter sur Cameron.

« Elle vous a bien eu… »

« Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. »

« J'aurais aimé voir cela. »

« On peut trouver une solution, si vous découvrez qui est la quatrième personne. »

« Vous n'oseriez pas ! »

« Si, évidemment. Je compte bien profiter de ces deux semaines, alors si en plus, vous voulez m'y aider… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Pourtant vous le pensez. Allez voir Cuddy et dites aux autres que la patiente a une tumeur. »

Elle sourit et sortit à son tour. House avait sûrement parfaitement vu clair dans son jeu, mais elle s'en fichait. Seul l'instant présent comptait, et ce séjour à venir, aussi. D'ailleurs c'était quand ? Bonne question.

Arrivée devant le bureau de Cuddy, elle frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle regarda à travers la porte vitrée : il n'y avait personne, elle aurait pu s'en apercevoir plus tôt.

« Elle est dans mon bureau. » déclara quelqu'un derrière elle.

« Merci Wilson. » fit-elle sans cependant lui prêter un seul regard.

Cependant l'oncologue la suivit et l'interpella à nouveau :

« C'est House qui vous envoie ? »

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? » lui lança-t-elle, sarcastique.

« Une intuition, ou peut-être votre attitude. »

« Vous n'allez pas aussi vous y mettre ! »

« C'est flagrant… »

« Tant que j'y suis, il commence quand, ce séminaire ? »

« Après-demain, pourquoi ? Elle ne vous a pas dit ? »

« Non, House l'a interrompue avant qu'elle puisse finir. Au fait, quel est le quatrième candidat ? »

« Chase. »

Cameron s'arrêta et dû réprimer un éclat de rire.

« Lui ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! »

« Pourtant… »

« Laissez, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. » fit-elle en faisant brutalement demi-tour.

Elle retourna dans le bureau du néphrologue et le trouva installé devant la télévision. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit.

« Vu votre tête, les réjouissances vont commencer plus tôt que prévu. Vous avez le quatrième nom, hein ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout, le départ est pour après-demain. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Plus vous vous esquiverez, moins bonne sera la surprise… »

« C'est Chase. » déclara-t-elle simplement.

« Je croyais que Cuddy avait choisi les meilleurs médecins. » plaisanta le diagnosticien.

« Moi aussi. Il faut croire qu'on s'est trompés ; elle aussi. » fit-elle en souriant.

« Je vais résoudre le problème, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Je peux partir maintenant ? »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? » s'écria House, d'un ton plus sérieux.

« Je parle d'aller déjeuner ! Il est déjà midi passé… »

« Et la patiente ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

C'était étonnant qu'il y pense dans un moment pareil…

« Oh, merde… » souffla l'immunologiste.

Elle l'avait complètement oubliée, pour ne pas dire qu'elle s'en fichait un peu… voire complètement, en fait. Cameron sortit rapidement et se précipita vers la chambre de la patiente pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à ses collègues. Avant de retourner voir son ancien patron, elle décida d'aller acheter quelque chose pour déjeuner. Elle prit sa voiture histoire de ne pas avoir à traverser la quatre voies à pieds et marcha jusqu'au centre ville, gardant un rythme de pas soutenu. Malgré cela, elle ne prêtait aucunement attention à l'heure, comme atemporelle.

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'elle passait à la caisse. Elle le sortit de sa poche, prêtant attention au numéro avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

# Chase… Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? #

Elle décrocha, tandis que la vendeuse lui tendait sa monnaie. Elle récupéra l'argent et sortit aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle n'aimait pas trop téléphoner dans ce genre d'endroit.

_« Salut, c'est moi. »_

# Et si je te connaissais pas, ça serait marrant, tiens : Salut ! Ah mais, t'es qui en fait ? #

« Salut. » répondit-elle, presque sèchement.

_« J'aurais voulu qu'on se voit demain, mais je crois que ça va pas être possible, alors j'ai préféré t'appeler. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant… »_

# Ah, tant mieux alors ! Ça m'évitera de déprimer à cause de ta simple présence ! Ah mince, si je continue à penser comme ça il va s'en apercevoir et je serais foutue ! #

« Si, j'ai appris ça ce matin. Tu vas me manquer pendant ces deux semaines ! »

# À moins que ça ne soit le contraire, va savoir ! Ah, ça me rappelle que j'ai laissé des aliments périmés dans le réfrigérateur, une petite indigestion ne te… Non ! Je ne peux décemment pas faire ça ! Ne plus le supporter est une chose, le haïr en est une autre… Même si House trouverait le moyen d'affirmer le contraire. Il faudra que je mette tout ce qui est avarié à la poubelle, ça serait dommage qu'il meure en mon absence. # se moqua intérieurement l'immunologiste.

_« Moi aussi. Tu vas bien ? »_

# Non, depuis que j'ai vu que c'était toi j'ai des envies de meurtre, je pourrais d'ailleurs en profiter pour achever deux ou trois cancéreux au passage, mais sinon tout va bien ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend heureuse de savoir que tu vas te faire avoir mon pauvre gars ! #

« Oui, pourquoi ça ? »

_« Ce n'est rien… »_

# Ah oui ? Alors ne pose pas la question, idiot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé chercher, franchement… Il a toujours un prétexte stupide pour me demander alors je peux m'attendre à n'importe quoi ! # railla-t-elle intérieurement.

« Allez, dis ! On est censé n'avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. »

# Tu parles ! Heureusement que j'ai appris à bien mentir ! J'ai eu de bon maîtres, il faut l'admettre : les patients sont des virtuoses du mensonge, c'est bien connu ! D'ailleurs aux urgences ils sont encore plus amusants, ça me manquerait presque depuis hier matin… Enfin si tu savais tout ce que je fais ou pense, je serais dans un sacré embarras, moi ! Déjà que j'ai tendance à penser que je t'en dis trop, j'te jure ! #

_« J'ai croisé Foreman qui m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvée étrange… »_ avoua le chirurgien.

# Il faudra que je pense à lui dire de se taire, à celui-là. Il parle trop de moi à Robert, c'en est frustrant ! # fulmina intérieurement la jeune femme.

« D'accord, je comprends mieux. Je vais devoir te laisser, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder. Salut. »

_« Salut Allie. »_

Elle raccrocha immédiatement, pour ne pas qu'il ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Elle détestait qu'il l'appelle « Allie ». À son goût c'était trop fleur bleue, trop dégoulinant de guimauve… Pourtant elle avait aimé cela autrefois… House disait que les gens ne changent pas, alors qu'avait-il pu arriver à la jeune femme pour qu'elle devienne ainsi ? Comme son alter-ego d'ancien patron… Comme une femme détruite, en soi.


End file.
